Cherry Blossoms
by wildsilver1997
Summary: Yoruichi's life in a convenience store. Uraharas store to be exact. What does a cat do all day? Especially when that cat is actually a woman.


AN: Welcome! i hope you enjoy this :) its just a little something that has been knocking around in the back of my head all week that i just needed to get down. If any interest peaks i'll do another of chapter unless of course i am hit by inspiration.

I do not own Bleach, its Tite Kubo's

Chp.1 ~Milk~

"Milk! God I love milk!" Yoruichi loved milk. She sat before her milk bowl lazily lapping at the sweet liquid. She had grown accustomed to wearing her cat form for long periods of time and there were obvious perks to the disguise. She completely understood why some people wanted to be cats. It was great! There was obvious beauty and grace in the form but also you could enjoy the little things. Like milk!

"You drink too much milk," Urahara muttered from behind the counter. Yoruichi glared at him, her usual ebony chin laced with white. "At least I don't overdo it on the sake!"

"I'm hurt! It was just one or two times! Besides you like sake too! Remember when we were kids and we found that bottle by the training ground? You were up the -".

"Hush! I don't want to remember!" Yoruichi sweat dropped at Uraharas childish pouting face. "You are impossible."

"I am well aware of that". Urahara sighed and sat down of the cool floorboards. From here he could see the wall clock saying it was 10pm. Yawning Urahara got up and put up the closed sign on his door. He could see Jinta and Ururu still sweeping in front of the store. Well Ururu was. Jinta was busy fighting a small stone on the ground. "Jinta, Ururu. You can stop that now! Come inside!" Jinta lost interest in the rock, throwing away his broom and walked back to the store.

"Come on Ururu! We've done our freeloading chores!" The shy, black haired girl nodded quietly and picked up the discarded broom. Urahara couldn't help but smile at her. She was such a good little employee but she had such a shy nature. He wondered if he could ask Yoruichi to help boost her confidence in some womanly way. He allowed them in and locked the door shut.

"Okay you two. Off to bed"

"aw! But I'm not tired! You can't make me you old man!" Urahara pulled the brim of his hat down to cover his smile. I think Jinta could use a lesson in manners. Luckily for Jinta, Tessai came to collect them. Literally.

"Bed" The stern man picked up furious red head, slung him over his shoulder and headed for Jintas room. Ururu just watched the procession, her face unreadable. As the shouts from the youth silenced down the hall she turned to Urahara and Yoruichi who had been smiling after Tessai.

"Goodnight Urahara sir, Yoruichi." she bowed and then slunk to her room. Urahara sighed. Though he was grateful for her obedience and complacency he knew he often took advantage of it but also he knew how Jinta treated her. He could sense a brotherly love he had for her, he just wasn't very good at showing it. Yoruichi watched the little gears turn in Uraharas head and sighed. Urahara noticed her face and pouted at her. "What's wrong Yoruichi!?"

"You have such a strange family. I worry for those kids" Yoruichi decided not to mention the fact that neither had any schooling except for their strange abilities which was something even Yoruichi didn't know much about.

"We aren't all that strange. Your apart of this family too Yoruichi. You're like a mother to them. Hey! Why are you laughing?" That pouting childish face just made Yoruichi laugh harder. Soon Urahara found himself laughing too. After the two finally stopped giggling Yoruichi rubbed happy tears from her eyes.

"Its just that I never thought of myself as the 'mother' around here. More like a sister. It seems to me that Tessai is like the father and you're the mother" Urahara jaw dropped in disbelief.

"How do you figure that?" Urahara was slightly pissed off at that but he couldn't help but think of the grain of truth in the statement.

"Well, Tessai controls the children but has a sweet spot for them, looking after them. He is a lot more calm and serious than you are. More stable. You. You're the crazy hen trying to look after her brood but also their teacher which I doubt is a good role model"

"Good thing they have Auntie Yoruichi for that" Urahara commented as he got up and yawned. "I'm off to bed. You should do the same soon. You need to sleep more" Yoruichi was still thinking about being 'Auntie" and waved him off. She was accepted into this crazy family. She wondered how that had happened. It was kind of natural though. They had known each other as kids so there had been a sort of family.

"God I love milk" Yoruichi lapped up the rest of he milk in her bowl. Milk soothed her restless thoughts. Before she knew it she had begun her grooming routine. She knew it was kind of dirty but it was a habit and she couldn't help that. It kept her fur nice and healthy and tangle free. She admired her fur for a little longer for the thousandth time at its supple form and yawned tiredly. She padded into Uraharas bedroom quietly and looked at the man asleep on his futon. He had taken off his shirt and cloak revealing a muscled torso above the blankets. His soft, slow breathing made Yoruichi wonder how long she had grooming herself if Urahara was already asleep. She slipped onto the futon beside Urahara and curled into a ball. She gasped as Urahara snuggled her against his chest like a teddy bear.

"Pretty kitty!" me mumbled in his sleep. Yoruichi sighed and put up with the cuddling and slowly his grip lessened enough for her to breathe comfortably. She didn't really mind being pressed to his warm chest. She nuzzled into him and promptly fell asleep. Urahara opened an eye slightly to look at her and smiled cheekily before settling to sleep.

AN: okay people! I'll leave it up to you if you want me to go deeper between our crazy little family! If I get enough reviews and follows on it I'll do another chapter! Or who knows. I might just keep going because I want to know what** I **can think of that could happen! Oh! And for people who want smut and lemon… your in the wrong place :) I do foresee cuddling though!


End file.
